


Believe You

by 2FaceMyFate



Series: Swan Queen Week Cubed - Winter 2017 [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/F, Soap Opera, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2FaceMyFate/pseuds/2FaceMyFate
Summary: Swan Queen Week - Day 1 - Celebrity AUEmma and Regina are co-stars on the popular soap and today they are practicing a new scene that has an unexpected development.





	

“You're late, Ms. Swan.” Regina stood from her place on the stage couch. Emma smiled.  
“Sorry, Regina. Henry really didn't want to stay with Mary Margaret.” Regina chuckled.  
“I don't blame him. Why did you leave him with her?”  
“My sister has to work. So do you have the script?” Regina nodded. She turned and picked up the extra copy of the script she had for her co-star. Emma and Regina stared in the popular day-time soap opera Once Upon A Time. They were meeting this afternoon to go over their new script. All Emma knew was it involved them alone.  
“You're going to be very surprised,” Regina said as she passed the script to Emma. Emma read it over. Her eyes grew larger as she proceeded.  
“Oh. Wow,” she muttered after she finished. “That's...unexpected.” She was smiling when her gaze met Regina's own gaze. Regina's smirk faded. “What?”  
“Well...honestly I expected the opposite reaction.” Emma arched an eyebrow.  
“What? Why?”  
“You have a son.”  
“So? You have a boyfriend.” Regina rolled her eyes.  
“Oh please. Everyone knows that I'm just Robin's beard. He's probably using his time off to spend time with his boyfriend.”  
“Exactly. Bisexuality is a thing.” Regina chuckled. “Are you cool with this?” She nodded.  
“Of course.” Emma turned to put her bag down. She was about to speak when she turned back around but was stopped. Suddenly Regina was kissing her. She was in shock for a second but then she placed her hands on Regina's hips to pull her close. She was gonna show this lady how to kiss. Emma quickly took control of the kiss. A moment later Regina was pulling her close, moaning softly as Emma kissed her like no tomorrow. When Emma released Regina stumbled back a step. Her trembling fingers came to her lips as her eyes fluttered for a second.  
“Whoa,” she muttered. Emma tried not to laugh at the lack of vocabulary from the very well spoken woman.  
“Yeah,” she said. She was smiling when Regina finally looked at her. “Turned that around on you, huh.” Regina smiled shyly, which some how made her even more attractive.  
“Very much so. I just wanted to go ahead and get it over with but...you are quite the kisser, Ms. Swan.”  
“Mmm, and so are you.” Emma stepped forward, into the brunette's personal space. “I have to admit I've always been attracted to you.” Regina smile matched Emma's on cocky grin.  
“You didn't express that very well.” Emma shrugged.  
“Well you obviously intimidate a lot of the cast and I didn't want to give you any ammo against me.” Regina reached up, brushing Emma's hair off her shoulder.  
“And if I say I would have asked you out?”  
“I don't know if I believe you.” Regina hummed softly before leaning in for another kiss. This time Emma let her take the lead. Regina was more gentle and subtle. Her tongue teasing. Emma chased after her lips when she pulled away.  
“And now,” Regina said against her lips.  
“Totally believe you.”  
“Good,” Regina said with a big grin. “How about after we go through the scene a few times we can go get Henry and get some dinner?” Emma's expression changed. “What?”  
“So your serious...you even want to get to know Henry?” Regina smiled softly.  
“Of course. Honestly Emma, we know each other pretty well. We spend hours together a day. And I know that your son is the most important thing to you. Also I've meet him. He's a lovely boy.” Emma smiled.  
“Thanks. I'd really like that. So lets get going.” Regina chuckled. They stepped out of each others' personal space to do the scene.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“I'm not in the mood for you Gwen,” Regina's character Linda said to Emma's character Gwen. Ruby was currently watching the episode with her grandmother. Gwen stepped up to Linda.  
“Linda...it's me. It's Lance.” Linda spun around, glaring daggers.  
“How dare you!” She smacked her. “How dare you use the loss of the man I love for what?! A joke?!” Suddenly Gwen pulled her into a kiss. Linda fought her for a moment.  
“WHOO!” Ruby cried as she watched the two women kiss. Granny rolled her eyes. “That's my girl, Swan!” The characters parted.  
“Shush girl,' Granny snapped. Linda looked at Gwen in amazement.  
“It is you,” she said softly before pulling her back in for another kiss.  
“And that second kiss wasn't even scripted,” Ruby said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope I've made something worthy of SwanQueen Week. :)


End file.
